


Now We're Only Falling Apart- An Opal AU

by A_geeky_gal



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Opal AU, Weddings, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_geeky_gal/pseuds/A_geeky_gal
Summary: Opal AU. Pearl and Amethyst unfused after learning that Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond, giving their relationship the ultimate test in about 6,000 years. Will they reconcile? Or will their relation be destroyed forever?After all, both were possibly fools in love.Edit: Proposal chapter is now up!Edit2:The Wedding Bells are ringing now!Status:Completed
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

“Whaaaaa?” said Ruby, her face full of shock. The biggest revelation of the century, or rather millennia, or 10 millennium to be quite frank, was revealed.

Rose Quartz was the almighty, ruthless, powerful, dominant, Pink Diamond. One of the four queens who ruled fucking Homeworld and all other colonies all over the fricking universe.

“So you’re telling me Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gems, _Steven’s_ _mom_ , was actually pink diamond???!!” Her hands went up to her hair, fisting them to take out her frustrations. Steven added “She faked her own shattering so nobody else would know”. Sapphire then told with her head bent” Pink Diamond last request to me was that no one could know. But now Steven does, I can finally tell you everything!” Sapphire mood slightly lightened up at the prospect that maybe now she could find someone to talk to. She could blurt out about every second of remorse she felt since then. She could tell how it felt to witness such a tragedy. It would make her feel sad, but she would feel much freer than before. She could project out all her emotions (which were quite unusual for a Sapphire like her) and they would hear her. But her train of positive thoughts halted when Opal suddenly stood up, and walked towards the Warp Pad. Two of her arms tightly grabbed around her body, as if they were stopping her from exploding. “Rose…” she mumbled, anger slowly starting to creep on her voice.” She, she…” and a bright light came out, before it showed two completely different individuals.

Pearl and Amethyst unfused. Out of pure will.

That almost never happened. Even in the 5000 or so years Sapphire had known those two gems as Opal, rarely had they ever split. Even in the toughest of times. They had stayed together without any trouble when Rose had died. When millions of their friends lay shattered on the gruesome on the battle field, Opal still remained, against all odds.

This surely meant trouble.

“ **SHE LIED TO US**!” Pearl screamed at the top of her lungs. She took out her spear from her forehead and flung it across the room to promptly break one of Steven’s toys in her rage.”She lied to us. She held our hands, looked us right in the eye, and told us to never question who were are as Opal. We never questioned ourselves. Or her” Amethyst replied, in a futile attempt to calm her counterpart” We couldn’t have known” “You couldn’t have known.”Pearl replied” You never know what’s going on. That’s what I’m for” “Pearl….” “But I never looked into her. I TRUSTED her. I let her make fools of us all.” She scurried away, eager to find solace in somewhere away from everyone.From Steven, Ruby and Sapphire. And most importantly, for quite possibly the first time in her life, she wanted to be as far away as possible from Amethyst.

Amethyst cried” Wait! We can just, I don’t know, talk about this, right? We can just, talk...” Talking was always the best option for them. Back in the days, they used to lay, fused or unfused, from dusk till dawn, talking about anything and everything. From the stars to the latest prank that Ruby would have pulled out on Sapphire. Pearl would stroke Amethyst’s hair and Amethyst would dot light kisses all over her form, till they again became a single, love filled entity.

_What wouldn’t she do to get that again._

“Talk about what?” Pearl asked, her normally brave voice breaking down,going quieter, tears starting to flood her eyes.” How our relationship was based on a lie? What else is there to say?” She desperately needed to get out before someone could see her crying. She warped away.

Steven looked at a crumpled Amethyst. Sapphire apologised, for she thought the whole mess was her fault. Steven advised her to go and find Pearl, and get her back with Amethyst. Steven very much needed his loving Opal back.

Sapphire and Steven warped to a place where they thought Pearl might be present, after having searched a hundred more. And fortunately there she was, leaning against Rose’s statue and quietly sobbing. Pearl mumbled something about being a fool hoping for a better future back then; not worrying about the consequences of her decisions because she thought her words meant something. That they were not empty lies.That the whole future she thought as Opal was not a mere hallucination. She concluded with despair that every moment she thought she would be alright,that _they_ would be alright,was false. She had wasted precious time chasing the impossible like a mindless pet obeying his servant to get something he wouldn't come across ever.Steven then told Sapphire to tell her the whole story, from the start. He couldn't bear the thought of having her so defeated. Sapphire, that time, spoke nothing but the truth.

She told them how Pink Diamond never wanted her colony because of its natural beauty that was worth preserving. But Blue and Yellow refused to accept her wishes. Afterwards,in a surge of unseethed rage she thought of leading a gruesome rebellion, destroying her sisters and most of Homeworld’s gems just to get what she wanted. What she wished to protect. But it all changed when she saw the marvelous Opal. It was then that she had questioned her decision to rebel. After a while she had eventually, because of Opal, found her answer. Love. Love overruled all rules, all inhibitions, all hatred and loathing, everything. She got inspired by the fusion of unadulterated love, and decided not to solely attack, but defend with as much compassion as she could.

Pearl, after listening to the whole story, got a little better. She thought that they were, as Opal, the sole reason why Rose didn’t turn into a ruthless warrior. She always thought that they were the ones learning from the great Rose, but in reality, Rose too was their secret yet loyal student. She took a deep breath, allowing herself to be calm, collected. Her head cleared, well, mostly. Because such a peace wasn’t entirely possible unless she was fused with…

“ **AMETHYST**! Oh no, we have to get to her right away”

She hurried off to the Warp Pad, and swiftly took them back to where she could find her love, waiting for her. She couldn’t wait to jump right into her arms and feel her love ,making things okay.

She went back, only to find her gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Amethyst was, for a lack a better word, depressed. Her lover, presumably, had just left her. A million questions flooded her head. Why did Rose hide that from them? Through their many episodes of doom, they had built at least a trust worth knowing that. Was there an evil motive?

And moreover what if Pearl was right? What if their love was nothing but an illusion, fueled by the expectations of a person they looked up to? God, when would she get an answer?

_When would she be back?_

She waited for some time, getting used to know her surroundings not as Opal, but as Amethyst. The allowed herself to rethink. But that wasn’t going well. She longed for her so much. Her thoughts were going everywhere. So far, that she herself started doubting. Amethyst was that girl that never thought to deep, because she thought life comes and goes like water.But now, all their bad moments as Opal spiraled in her head.That day ,only the moments of weakness came in her head, and the prominence of those made her doubt _them_. Doubt _her_. She decided she needed to leave. She wouldn’t be able to think straight if Pearl would be near her. She would obviously get distracted by her. Her beauty, her elegance, her radiant face, her glowing, shimmering blue eyes which seem to light up a million galaxies at once…..see what I mean? She needed to get out fast if she could so far as to even hope she would reach any form of conclusion. Her gaze drifted upstairs to where Ruby was there, occupying her time playing video games. She knew that in her distracted stupor, she wouldn’t question any her actions. She went to her and asked her for a pen and paper, and wrote a quick letter for Pearl.

Pearl- 

You were right..

I need some time to think so I 'm running away

Yeah good enough. It snot that she could do any better. That was P- ,someone else's job.

When it came to signing the letter, she wanted to leave a heart, for that’s what lovers did. Show their love in any way possible, in even the smallest of actions. But them? They probably weren’t one anymore. The look on Pearl’s face before she warped away…she couldn’t hope enough to make herself feel better about them. She cut off the heart, for she thought it was better that strings were cut temporarily. Her heart broke at that thought, but that's what was needed to be done.They needed a break. They needed space. She departed, not before looking back towards the house, holding on to the last shred of hope that maybe, just maybe things would be back to where they were. When she was always complete with the one person who cared about a defect like her. Her Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos! I hope you enjoy reading this stuff!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part of 'What's your problem?'  
> Important notes at the end.

Pearl had a gleaming smile on her face.She was more than ready to get back to her mistress. Using her intellect she could make out that something big, something life changing for all crystal gems was yet to happen, because sooner or later they would have to address the disclosure to the other three supreme rulers. And she was ready. Ready to face it with her lover, with whom she had successfully went through plethora of episodes of doom.

But instead of the slightly rugged yet passionate voice of Amethyst, she was welcomed by silence. Silence that reminded what might have been left of their relationship. A null, empty void. She frantically looked at all directions known to man, hoping to find any sign that she might be there, waiting to pull yet another surprise which would lead to them happily reuniting. She unfortunately didn’t. But what she did find was a letter addressed to her.

Pearl- 

You were right...

I need some time to think so I 'm running away

Disbelief came over her features. She couldn’t do that. She knew Amethyst. She liked to ‘go with the flow’ and face things head on. She never ran away. Not from her. She tried to scratch the paper, trying to catch any hidden invisible clue in the paper. But nothing. Not even a single hint as to where she was, when she was coming back, what she might be doing. Just a simple declaration that maybe Pearl had screwed up so much that things were way beyond fixing. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she exclaimed her apologies to thin air, as if they could spiritually reach her ears and lead her back home. Sapphire suggested that maybe Ruby knew where Amethyst was, and all three rushed up to her.

Ruby’s eyes were glued onto the T.V. screen and her thumbs were twiddling on the controller. She didn’t notice the arrival of her teammates, but did respond when they asked about Amethyst’s whereabouts. Her response showed indifference, to the extent that she even invited the little boy to play video games in such a delicate time. Her reaction was much to Steven’s dismay, but he thought that wasn’t the time to lecture her about it. Sapphire had a stroke of pure genius as she told she could utilize her future vision. Pearl said “I guess you could, but she is so spontaneous and so wonderful… and……” she broke into tears, remembering all the things Amethyst had selflessly offered her ever since the beginning of their relationship five thousand years ago. She needed her, like a human needs air, a parching being needs the slightest of drop of water. So, even if she knew that in some (or many) cases the outcome of the location might disappoint her, she just needed any form of clue to begin her search. She told Sapphire to get on with it. Sapphire took a few moments, before ushering Pearl to lean down to whisper in her ear. She told her almost all the possible scenarios, one of which made most sense and was most vivid in her vision. Pearl’s eyes shot up and she screamed” Why would she be a DANCER !?” More tears flowed out of her eyes.

She knew Amethyst loved to dance. When they had their moments of solitude unfused at times, the thing they did most frequently to fuse again was dancing. Even as Opal, Amethyst would sometimes slyly make their fusion dance, only to be interrupted by Steven or someone else saying they were about to conjure up an earthquake. Amethyst’s idea of fun was dancing and dancing only. It was also one of her best ideas for intimacy. So she knew if she became a dancer and met other patrons she would be in a state of pure bliss. And adding to the fact that Pearl used pretty harsh words back then, she reckoned if she would consider coming back. It was a thought she didn’t want to think, but in that state, negativity flowed in every fiber of her luminous being.

She broke down harder, years and years of remorse of every fight, every misunderstanding they had had especially that one, coming out. She clung onto Sapphire for comfort. Sapphire was herself overwhelmed with emotions, so she herself started to cry. Both found some sort of strange solace.

Between all of that Ruby looked almost disgusted. Being emotional was never really her thing, so she found the scene in front of her just plain wrong. She somewhat rudely asked them to take their drama somewhere else, but it was ignored by even heavier sobs. Steven, being the overly caring person he was, offered to go search for Amethyst, and he swiftly left before he could feel his heart break more that it did due to all the events that happened that day. First his mother’s lies, then his favourite mentor dissipating. For him, it was sort of a distraction from the storms running in his head, with millions of questions crashing every minute.

Ruby was left alone with what she thought were two of the world’s biggest cry-babies. She too wanted to leave, so she called out for Steven. She was going with him. Better that than this.

 _It was time to get Amethyst back_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -As you might have already known by now, Amy is gonna be a dancer. I just don't see her as a cowboy. And she and Ruby are different people, so why swap and literally plaster their personalities onto each other for the sake of the story?  
> -This story will not be a carbon copy if the canon, because they're not Ruby and Sapphire. They're Amethyst and Pearl. A different pairing.So, A different plot might be taken, but it will have the same background.  
> \- This is not rated m, so Amy will not be a pole or strip dancer or anything. Just simple, innocent [ ;) ] dancing.  
> Please leave comments if this is worth continuing or not. And if you like it, leave a kudos!


	4. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in reference to 'The Question'

Amethyst wandered on the streets of the town. Her hands dug in her pockets, searching for some money. She wanted food. Something to fill the emptiness she felt inside. After looking thoroughly, she found nothing much, just a bottle cap and a single cent. She thought of borrowing some, but there were only a few residents she was acquainted with. And probably none of them would give her money (seeing that most of the people who were those acquaintances with were kids or teenagers). But she remembered one person whom she could rely on, and rushed off to him.

Finding the ‘Its’s a Wash’ sign she headed inside. The owner was sitting on his revolving chair, and he greeted “Hello, how may I help yo- AMETHYST? Is that really you? What on Earth happened? And where is Pearl?”

“We had…a misunderstanding”

“Oh man, that’s gotta be bad” he said looking sad.

“Yeah… hey…can I ask you for a favour?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“I wanna eat…but I don’t have money”

“Say no more. What kind of pizza do you like?”

“Pepperoni, if it’s not too much tro-“

“Hey, it’s no biggie. Anything for a pal!”

“Thanks Greg.”

She waited as he called up Fish Stew pizza. When he finished, he sat down beside her and stayed quiet. She knew she needed to talk, for silence could bring unwanted thoughts. So she tried to make small talk, and Greg followed. She peered out of the window, and saw her house, and wondered if she was thinking about her. _’No, you will NOT think about her’._

Silence filled the room once more.

Eventually Greg broke the silence and asked”Hey Amethyst, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

She hesitantly nodded

He said “Look, I may not know what happened, but no one knows how to deal with relationship fights better than me.”

She looked up to see him. He was right. Being the lover of someone like Ro- , their leader, would certainly not have been easy. And moreover, she knew trusted him enough to tell him. I mean, he had given her food despite being poor and homeless. He deserved it.

She was about to tell him, but her gaze went back up to the house. She could think straight if the place she was in was right in front of her eyes. She needed to get somewhere far.

Her request was positively responded by Greg, as he shifted the order location to a fricking cliff nearby the main town.

The view there was certainly beautiful and serene. The waves made noises the soothed her. He sat down beside her and started with small questions, which lead up to deeper ones. There eventually came a point when she decided to reveal Rose’s identity. So she told him all. (The pizza had been delivered somewhere in between.)

She explained the Diamond Authority with as much detail as she could, and followed that up with the fact that Rose was Pink Diamond.

“So wait, you’re telling me my wife was a deadly leader!?” he said doing a double take.

“Deadly won’t exactly be the word…but yeah”

“So she was ruler of the whole galaxy?”

“Several of them, to be exact”

“Oh gosh, this is big” 

“Kinda is “

“But wait, what does that have to do with you two splitting up?”

She told him that story too. But recalling those moments was heartbreaking. And before she knew it, she was in tears. Greg pulled her close and gently rubbed her back, which help her calm a little.

“Now that she’s gone,” Amethyst wept “I have nothing left to do”

“Heyyy…don’t be like that. I am sure this might be, you know, a blessing in disguise or something.”

“What is good about this situation?”

“Well….” Greg tried to think of something that will not lead to her mood getting worse ”Well, you can discover who you are!”

“What?”

“Yeah, be your own gem. Do something you always wanted to do but couldn’t.”

“I sorta like the sound that…”

“It’d be loads of fun. Ok, tell me what you like to do.”

“I love to dance”

“Great, you can join some dance group. Or maybe go to a party.”

“What exactly happens in one of those?”

“You know, you dance and meet other people who like to dance. You make new friends and perform in front of many people and they give you money and love and you enjoy!”

“Woah! That’s exactly what I’m looking for! When do we leave?”

“Well, I know this place where I used to go sing, maybe start there? We can leave when you’re ready. “

“Ok, thanks Greg.”

He just smiled and shrugged gesturing the reply ‘Don’t mention it’.

Amethyst felt light headed, in a good way. She was relieved off a lot of stress, and her future had a clear path and looked bright. And the sole reason for such a future was Amethyst. Just her and her only.

Just then Steven and Ruby arrived. “Hey Amethyst! Hey dad!” he exclaimed.

“Hey Steven! How did you find us?”

“We heard you ordered pizza.”Steven said.

Greg followed” Amethyst told me about your mom”

Steven was eventually hit with a wave of concern ”Wellll… how did you feel about it?”

Greg told” Well, I fell in love with Rose Quartz.And she fell in love with Mr, Universe. Sure she didn’t tell me she was Pink Diamond, but I never told her about Greg DeMayo either.”

“So how are you holding up Amy?” Steven asked.

“I’m fine, wanna take a slice?” she replied as she offered him a piece.

“Ummm, thanks?” he said taking it. But he was very confused by her answer. How could she move on so easily? Didn’t their love go around 6000 years deep?”Wait, really? You seemed super down before.”

“Yeah, but ol’ Greg here and I had a little chat. I’m cool.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. P was kinda right about everything. We used to stay as Opal ‘cause Rose said that we were ‘The Answer’. And we only thought of us as Opal.But this is the first time I’m actually thinking about, me. ”

“What do you mean?” Ok that was not going well….

“You see Steven, back when I came out, I had no one to care about me or hire me as a soldier, so I had to live to the expectations of the Diamonds to get any recognition, ‘cause you know I came out late and short and less powerful and stuff. Then came Pearl, and I was sticking to her all the time. I was always stuck with someone.”

It was true. Amethyst rarely got to do something that she wanted. Pearl and Amethyst were complete opposites, so a lot of compromises were made in due course of their relationship. Compromises that left out the some things that she enjoyed. She brushed them off to please Pearl,just like she constantly wanted to please the Diamonds back on Homeworld.

“But now I can go wherever I wanna!” a gigantic smile broke out on her face. “I can eat pizza, join some raz-taz group. I don’t know if P would like it, but I don’t have to care!”

She jumped on the van, and looked towards the sky “From now on, I don’t wanna be Opal. I can be my own gem. Amethyst.”

“Sure” Greg said. He was happy that she could discover and love herself before loving Pearl back.

“I guess” Ruby said, for she didn’t know half of what happened(and half of her didn’t care).

“WHAAATTT?” Steven exclaimed horrified.

“But don’t you guys love each other?”Steven asked, trying to convince her into becoming Opal again.”You and Pearl are like, my favourite couple. You-you’re like sugar and flour. Sure I like them individually, but they are even better as a cake. I’m sure Pearl would want-“

“I don’t wanna think what Pearl would want. I wanna do what I want as Amethyst.”

Steven tried to say something else, but his father kept a hand on his shoulder, and spoke,” Relax kiddo Amethyst’s gotta work it out for herself”

“But dad, what if they never form Opal?”

“Then let’s wait to find out. Think about it Steven, if it is not what Amy wants, then it won’t be what Opal would have wanted either.”

Steven hated to admit it, but his dad was right. After his disaster of a party with Kevin as Stevonnie, he got to know that you can’t force two people in a relationship. That’s not how love works. There must be an approval from both sides.

“So dude, where are you goin’ after this?” Ruby asked.

“I wanna dance. I wanna be surrounded by people doin’ cool moves and screaming. I wanna feel the air of excitement rushing through me as I pull out the sickest moves in history. I wanna meet cool people with shades of something. Maybe somewhere here!” she said as she picked up a pamphlet of a toddler’s dance show.

“Hey, you forgot about the place that I told you?” Greg asked

“Yeah,” Steven said.”That ought be better from that one.”

Greg went to his van and took out another pamphlet and gave it to Amethyst. Her eyes sparkled by looking at it. It had colourful lights, great dj and everything. The people there looked as if they were have the time of their lives.

“Take me there NOW!”

“Sure, I’ll get you there” he said, pointing a finger gun for some ‘cool’ effect .

“I CALL SHOTGUN” Ruby said as they all proceeded to step in.

Amethyst danced her way inside, already practicing her jizz, an elated look on the purple features.

_Let’s get this pumpin’!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> The plot change begins here. I won't say much, just that it would be different yet be an ode to both Ruby-Sapphire and Amethyst-Pearl relationships.  
> Please leave a comment for feedback :) And if you like it, feel free to leave kudos!  
> Peace.


	5. Dance

The building looked absolutely _wrecked_. Literally and metaphorically. Apart from the fact that blocks of concrete were all around and more ones of all sizes fell by the hour, it had the perfect amount of pizzazz to keep the party rocking all night. The gang had changed their clothes before. Amethyst wore a tank top with a knot tied on one side, leggings with star patches, some gold jewellery and chains and a hat to further accent her party look. Ruby didn’t change much, just added a cowboy hat and shorts to her look, whereas Steven only wore a leather jacket on top of his. After the Kevin fiasco, he wasn’t exactly thrilled to attend a party like such, and thus went with his dad to watch some rock band playing nearby, leaving Ruby and Amethyst to take part in the fun.

Amethyst dragged Ruby inside hurriedly. And the moment she stepped inside, her eyes were feasted by the sights of teenagers raving on sick tunes in colourful lights. She rushed in the middle of the dance floor with a rush of confidence, and the whole crowd formed a circle, keeping her in the spotlight(again, literally and metaphorically). She froze for a second, getting nervous, but the hoots and cheers from the rest encouraged her to claim the dance floor in her name. Her moves consisted from moonwalks, to Soulja Boy, to breaking and locking. The music flowed through her veins and she produced a dance so wonderful it caught the attention of many people. The experience was simply marvellous.

* * *

Completely parched and starved, she made her way to one of the many food stalls in the area. Although many of them looked downright disgusting, some of them did look decent enough to temporarily fill her up. She approached a taco stall and made a single order, before leaning over the wall next to it and waiting for her food. From the corner of her eyes, she could see a lean girl in her late teens coming her way. Including her unusually weird purple skin colour, she did not exactly put on much of a look to feel inviting or approachable. So she was definitely surprised when that girl advanced towards her.

She introduced herself as Kate, and further started complementing her on her dance number. Amethyst muttered a light thanks, thinking that after that she would go away. She just thought of herself to be too weird to be stayed with. But instead Kate started to bombard her with questions about her dancing past, the classes she might have attended to learn hip-hop, etc. Not that Amethyst minded the company, but she felt really awkward around her. Apart from the fact that she was absolutely stunning, she was really outgoing and seemed genuinely interested in her. Not many people gave that reaction to her. She promised to meet her outside after having a bite to eat, so that she could practice her social skills which she didn’t knew she lacked. She took a deep breath and went to the girl.' It’s always nice to interact with new people' she thought.

* * *

Ok, now Amethyst was utterly confused. How can she get _that_ close with a complete stranger in that short amount of time? It had been, what, half an hour?And she already felt so comfortable with the new girl, as if they were besties or something. They laughed, chattered, played amateur yet amusing pranks on innocent people. They even talked about their lives. She got to know a lot about Kate. She was a very headstrong person, always speaking out her mind and trying bold things. She was an enthusiastic lover of art, and painted quite a few impressive pieces of modern art herself and expressed her love for it in a way that reminder her of someone

_'No Amethyst, the thought of her is NOT going to ruin your fun'_

Somehow the topic of hair came too and when Amethyst questioned Kate of the short length of hers, she told her that she always kept her hair that way as it was _wayyy_ less trouble. Amethyst too told her about her life and her family(except Pearl) and their usual antics, which cracked hearty laughs out of both girls. Amethyst conveniently left out about her life as an immortal gemstone,saving the Earth and having took part in a 1000 year war, having a body made of rays of light, for she thought that part would scare off the poor girl and moreover catch unwanted attention from all. Kate took out a rectangular gadget from her pocket, looked into what seemed to Amethyst was her cellular phone. She gave a disgruntled sigh, and rolled her eyes as she tapped a few lettered keys in that device and gave a sad sigh as she kept that thing in her pocket. Amethyst couldn’t help but question what was in that phone of hers. She muttered something about her ex-girlfriend, and Amethyst again asked her about the term’girlfriend’. Somehow she reckoned that the word meant different than the meaning she thought meant.

“A girlfriend is a girl who is special to you. A person whom you like a lot. Someone whom you know about and make your relationship….um…romantic? Just someone you go out on dates,uh,that is, lovely meetings , give her flowers and chocolates and hugs and kisses to show how much she feels. I think. I’m sorry, I don’t know much.” Amethyst caught hold of it fairly quick, and Kate further proceeded to tell her who the person on the phone was and why she was and ex.

“So, Amy, got any girlfriends?”

Somehow she couldn’t answer that question. She didn’t know if it was over between her and _her_. Maybe it was, and she didn’t want to think that it was. Her feelings were a huge mix of many emotions all rolled up into a ball which could burst out if the right strings were pulled. And reaching them was far too easy then.

“Nope"she said dejectedly, already losing control of her emotions "I mean, I think I do. She kinda left me. Or maybe I interpreted her words in a wrong way. I honestly have no clue.”

“So, trouble in paradise?”

“Yeah, you could say that…” 

“Hey, don’t worry. There are plenty of fish in the sea, girl. Hey, you must have come here to loosen up, right?”

“Yup.”

“So forget all this depressing chit-chat and let’s continue this par-tay!”

Amethyst followed her back where the dance was going on. The energy level had not decreased even by a slither. She wiped all negative thoughts and hollered to whoever was dancing currently in the center of a particularly large and talented group. She and Kate took turns stealing the attention, sometimes even together.Kate said and Amethyst agreed that both were quite the partners in crime.She was also very insistent of having the two perform together, and Amethyst didn’t mind.It was kinda nice to have a change in dance partners . She felt as if there were no chains of conscience to hold her back that night. ‘Imma doing this without having Miss Pearl on my case all the time!” She thought merrily. After a while, Kate, in a laughing fit, dragged Amethyst to the roof and both caught their breaths.

Amethyst giggled and screamed”Woo-hoo!” into the night. She turned back, only to look at her buddy looking at her in an undecipherable way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah....sorta a cliffhanger...  
> You might have predicted the story to be honest, but Kate can be anyone, a murdered, a gangster, Ruby shapeshifted or something.  
> I don't know hip-hop as much I would like to, so if any of you guys have knowledge, then please share it with me so I can make some edits as the dance in this story is purely based on rather shallow research.I'm sorry if I accidently hurt any hip-hop lover's feelings.....  
> I'll update as soon as possible if you guys want me to...  
> Please leave comments for feedback and kudos if you liked the story!!  
> :)


	6. Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst is induced by some memories which make her question her actions....
> 
> Italics lines and paragraph are some of said memories.

The rooftop was completely secluded except for the two young girls that were now dangerously close together. Amethyst tried to make something of the look the Kate was currently giving her, but she couldn’t get it. The last time she got that kind of look was from…

_‘You don’t need to worry, we’re in this together, forever’_

‘Wha……?’

Kate further went closer and held her hand softly. She found herself leaning into it. As if it were done out of habit, Amethyst locked their gazes.The look on her eye was almost predatory, as if she was about to attack, but laced with something else. She gave her hoarse whisper, which for some reason turned her attention solely on her”Amethyst,”

_Amethyst, gosh I was so worried when you went away. Don’t you dare run away from your duties like that again!_

Amethyst was brought back to Earth by her grip tightening a little. She raised an eyebrow and asked”Kate?”Kate rubbed the top of her hand and said”You know, I had a lot of fun today with you….”

‘Why am I allowing her to hold my hand like that? What is going on? Maybe I should pull away…’

_I believe the organic beings on Earth use physical touched for affection and care. Would you like to,m-maybe, partake in this with me?_

Misjudging the cause of the serene look and her face and the extent of her smile, Kate further brought their faces into a proximity way to uncomfortable for the purple gem. “I would like to take things further, if you’d like”

‘Why am I allowing her to be so close? I never let even Steven or Rubs be this way with me.’

Amethyst now kinda knew where things were going, and she wasn’t sure if she liked it.

“Further…?”

Now even her vision turned absurd. The girl in front of her started to take shape of some other person she knew. Her voice started to go softer, more inviting….

“You know, be my-“

Amethyst fled off the moment she heard those words, one hand on her mouth and another fisting itself. She knew she would be correct if she were to predict her intentions then. But she couldn’t for the life of her bring herself to even hear her and even remotely save Kate’s feelings from crashing.

“STOP IT!” she screamed when she was out of earshot , a wild fervor overtaking her. She just wanted it to stop.

Never before did she feel so guilty, so unfaithful. She broke the rules of Homeworld time and time again but never felt even a hint of remorse. She wondered why she felt so bad that tears sprung up in eyes that rarely got them.

She stopped. She thought.

She knew.

_She cheated._

She fucking cheated on the one person she loved with all her heart. Her soulmate. Her forever. Her little piece of heaven.

She betrayed Pearl.

She went out and almost involved herself with another person, and allowed her to be intimate with her. Fuck, they were holding and were about to do things only couples did, and she didn’t resist. How could she? Had things gotten that bad? Was that the level of overreaction their relationship deserved from her side? What would Pearl think? She couldn’t lie about this to them now, because that was what brought then, both Opal and the Crystal Gems down.Lying. What would she do now?

Where would things go from there?

God, she hated overthinking.

* * *

As her head came out of the waves of overwhelming thoughts, emotions and questions,(while the rest of the body lingered there) she observed where her steps had lead her to. It was a tiny garden, calm and collected.

 _Perfect_.

A tiny pond lay in the midst of all. Flowers surrounded it ,and light fireflies were roaming all around. She sat down beside the pond and gazed at it. She stared at her reflection. Her face showed an extraordinary amount of grief and longing. She wanted to do something of it, but she had to relieve herself from the extraordinary amount of weight that was on her mind before any new rational thought comes inside and she actually addresses it. She heard another couple giggling behind the bushes before switching something on. She heard the first notes of an oddly familiar piece of music. For the umpteenth time that night, her mind flashbacked into another one of their memories.

_“Come on Pearl! You made us unfuse privately for this?”_

_“Amethyst it’s not that bad once you’ll listen to it. Besides, we haven’t done this since a thousand years ago when you wanted to see some men in underwear brutally hit each other”_

_“Hey! You had fun! You told me so yourself.”_

_“And you will too. Just trust me on this.”_

_The curtains came up, and a pianist adjusted his seat to play. The piece for meant to be romantic, the composer writing the music for his lover and wife. Amethyst never thought she would, but she savoured every second of it. The romantic mood settled all around, and even she allowed her mind to mush up and do something cute but cheesy. She glanced over to Pearl. The way those candle’s light danced in her eyes that held excitement and passion, further melted her tough heart, and enabled her to act. She laced their fingers together._

_“Pearl, I can’t handle you being all beautiful without fusing with me. Come back to me, please.”_

_“Shhhhh… let’s just enjoy being unfused. After all, everything has its own perks.” she said as she brought their lips together._

Amethyst ripped of the grass under her. She hated feeling like that. She hated missing her. She hated to be proven wrong again, like she had been done a thousand times before.

That’s why she let Kate so close.

Why the fuck not? She looked almost exactly like her with her lean body and short hair, had the same interests like her, heck even sounded like her. Of course she let her close. She looked aside to the flowers. Lilies of the Nile.They looked just like Opal, a harmonious mixture of blue and purple, with streaks of white. An amalgam of different emotions in a beautiful being.

You see, everything came back to the same fucking point.

Needing and longing were undeniably an understatement now.

She craved for her.

She could hear her laughter ringing in her ears, and warmth spreading through her body. And as she reached out to embrace that, thin air was all she grasped.

Hallucinations.

This, along with other event that happened that night rapidly rushed in her mind, creating a perfect force to break the resistance and release the flood.

She broke down completely. She cried and howled in pain. She really wished to shatter herself then and there. She felt like the defect she was always told she was.

In that moment she showed the most amount of weakness in the 7000 years she existed. She didn’t want anyone to see her like that, lest she should crawl under a hole and never come out.

So imagine how much she tensed up when someone called out.

_"Amethyst?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is crappy af. This chapter is induced by my emotions(I haven't been through a heartbreak, but longing was there in my life for a short while until I started focusing on other stuff more), but I couldn't for the life of me put them correctly in words. Maybe I'll write another fanfiction where I would shine out more and would perhaps put things better on paper.   
> I would totally understand if some things may confuse you in this chapter. I may come out being selfish now writing things on my accord only, so you are free to ask me anything you might want to.   
> Please leave feedback and kudos if you liked the story. I swear things will only look up from here.


	7. Plan

“Amethyst?”

She was taken aback by the sound of the speaker. It sounded familiar. Too familiar. But she still couldn’t place a finger on it.

‘Who…?’

Judging by the state in which she had been a few moments ago, she decided it was for the best she didn’t respond that instant. She was sure her voice would break horribly, and make way for unnecessary questions to be asked. She eventually peered slightly over her shoulder to see who it was. And she couldn’t believe it.

She didn’t want to believe it.

Steven Universe.

She heard his footsteps getting closer. She couldn’t face him like that. She couldn’t show her fragility. He was supposed to learn from his mentors how to be strong-headed, brave, courageous in all situations, not…a crumpled mess.

Those footsteps ceased to stop, and frankly she knew they wouldn’t if she didn’t scream at him and hurt his feelings. So, she wiped out all tears that blemished her skin and put up a face of fake happiness. After all him and his father had done, she couldn’t give them the impression that their efforts were not enough. She couldn’t afford being selfish.

She finally looked back and saw the same goofball she had come to love give a shy wave. She returned the greeting and turned her head towards the water again, drawing light figures on it, admiring the ripples. Steven laid down on a plateau-like rock nearby, and gazed at the stars. She gazed at their refection.

“So, Amethyst, how’d it go?”

“Great!” she said, a tad too enthusiastically. If someone heard closely, they probably would have thought she were lying. But Steven was naïve, to her relief.

“ You know,” he began” I got really sad when you said you weren’t fusing with Pearl anymore. It felt like… I was losing someone I cared about. But Ruby told me how much fun you were having today. You really rocked the dance floor, mingled with new humans! All this hip-hopping really suits you. I’m sorry I pushed you into being back to Opal again.” He smiled, further proceeding to point the stars and trying to identify the various constellations he’d read about.

“No, it’s not true” she found herself speaking

“Huh?” Steven asked in bafflement.

“All the cool stuff Ruby told you, it’s not entirely true…”Amethyst faced towards the boy, a dark violet spreading across her cheeks, her face twisted in what can be assumed as embarrassment and bashfulness.

“I mean, I did have a lot of fun today,” That was true. She did what she was passionate about.”I loved it!” She held her head high, as if reliving those wonderful sensations she felt. She loved the feeling of eating and drinking, freedom, interacting with humans. Things a certain Pearl might disapprove of. “But,”her eyes downcast,

_’Speak the truth’_ her conscience murmured in her ear, ushering her to tell him her true emotions

” I was sometimes thinking about how much more fun I’d have if Pearl would’ve been with me. I mean, she is controlling as hell and I thought I was unconfined without her, and I kinda was, but…” _‘Tell him’_ “After meeting another human girl who sorta liked me, I realized that I kinda liked Pierogi's nagging. And bossing. And not-eating habits. And just, everything. Pearl was always with me.” One of her hands went to her chest, touching her gem, and another to her forehead, reminiscing where her gem might have been. Proudly dancing in lilac and white colours to show what they were.

_Made of love._

She felt that same familiar warmth entering her body after thinking such thoughts about her lover.She even plucked one of the venture violet lilies and traced the petals, thinking about the prettiest individual of all gemkind. But her trance was broken off by a reminder of the same conscience that another boy was sitting beside her. Steven looked at her with curiousness, waiting what she might say next. Boy, did Amethyst feel stupid showing someone, especially Steven, how much of a sappy gem she was. She pulled on her hair and stood and kicked a rock into the water before saying “Its lame, right?” she walked towards Steven” I came to this wicked party to be my own gem But I still kept thinking about what she likes, what she wants, what she’d say if I did this or that! “ She sat on the grass and leant towards the same rock Steven was sitting at, and crossed her arms.”Guess I’m not good a gem on my own after all”

That settled it. She needed support of another gem continuously to have some functional purpose. She wasn’t enough on her own. Not on Homeworld, not on Earth.

“Come on, that’s not lame,” Steven said in a consoling voice. “You lead us to this totally sick new place. Even dad and I saw a super cool band. You’re still the same Amethyst who did all that stuff, even if you were thinking of someone.” He signaled her to sit beside him.” All the best dancers and coolest people have someone they love. Even if they are rocking at the stage, they have someone they care for too, and they miss them too.”

Amethyst’s adorable smile widened and she went darker still, and looked towards the sparkling stars.So she was great and totally badass on her own. As Amethyst.

But somehow even his consolation didn’t change the fact that she wanted to reconcile with her partner. Badly.”Well, if I’m making my own decisions, then I decide I want to be with Pearl.” She grinned. Never before had she felt so sure of a resolution she'd made. She looked at those twinkling bodies of light scattered in the sky again. The stars reminded her of Pearl, twinkling like her body, luminous like her laughter. She couldn’t wait for those stars to disappear so that they go back and she reunites with her own radiant one.

But, her self-conscious mind releases a flood of worries yet again. What if she said no? She can’t just waltz there and expect her to come running in her arms and they go back to living a blissful, yet terrible lie. What if Pearl thought that another person was again controlling their relationship? What would she do then?

“I mean, I’ve gotta ask her first. I just don’t want things to go to how they used to be. Back when…someone else told us to be together. How I’d feel different.”Her hands went up to her face, and she thought of another way to approach her without making her feel what she felt back a few days ago. There must be something. Flowers? Too cliché. Cake? Oh yeah, she doesn’t eat. Chocolate? Still food. A human date? No, she didn’t want to do something that small, and moreover it would bring back unwelcomed memories of Kate and her. Come on,there must be some idea in the fucking universe.

“Wait a second” he said, holding one his many comics he brought with him. He scooted over to her side, and showed her one page in particular. Her eyes formed stars as she looked at it in astonishment. She had heard of this before, and even seen in many of the movies Steven showed them. It showed a ritual which she knew bonded two individuals together forever. The plan screamed of romance, eternal love. Even the two characters in the comic were on cloud nine, and the whole magnificent set-up was very appealing to her as well.

The idea was sheer perfection. And she knew with the help of her friends it would go smoothly. She allowed to treat herself with the hope that everything would be alright, like she wanted to for what seemed like years.

_It was time to bring a lost love back._


	8. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the scene I've been waiting to type since the moment the idea of this story popped into my head.  
> There are some very important stuff in the notes so please check them out   
> :)

Nervousness.

That’s was prime of the plethora of emotions running through a certain purple gem’s head. She was about to ask her mistress the question of their lifetimes. And she was terrified as hell. A million thoughts ran through her head. But, as she once again saw the ‘Welcome to Beach City’ sign, she reasoned with herself, ‘Well, we’ve gotten this far’.

Their journey had started at dawn that morning. Steven woke everyone up by screaming at the top of his lungs with his adorable cheerfulness that something big was about to happen that day. When he asked Amethyst to tell everyone what he meant, she was very shy, but eventually got it all out. Greg was satisfied that his idea of taking her out was a success in more than one way, Ruby on the other hand was rather playful and had started mocking her like an immature teenager, while Steven squealed in excitement. They had quickly packed up and went straight to the road without even thinking that they had to abandon many of the plans lined up for them that day, for her sake. For love’s sake. Amethyst was rather touched. After a quick hug to all; her mind steered back to what really mattered that day.

_The question._

A million thoughts including both positive and negative ones ran through her head. But the aforementioned nervousness topped it all. ‘What if she said no?’ was the main question that induced that emotion. She once addressed it to the civilians in the van accompanying her.

“Well,” Greg said “you know that is one question that scares the pants right off anyone in this situation. But, even though your life is much longer that ours, you will keep wondering ‘What might have been’ if you don’t take the plunge today.”

“Yeah, and look on the bright side. If she says yes then we would have a great party and you two would be happier than ever before, just like in those stories.” Steven added

‘That is a nice alternative’ she mused.

“Yeah, and look at it this way. She’s been with you since forever man. If she didn’t leave you then, even during the thousand year war, why on Earth will she leave ya now? Stop being such a worrywart and go get her!” Ruby ended.

Surprisingly (and by that I mean almost shockingly), Ruby’s advice was the most comforting out of all. How did she mature that much? It wasn’t that that large of a span, but honestly even that much should also be credited, especially with someone like Rubs. Someone whose seriousness was almost negligible even when Rose died. A side thought ‘We need to have one serious conversation’ went in her head as she absorbed everyone’s advice.

Those familiar buildings of their neighbourhood came by, and she was on the verge of hyperventilation. But, Steven’s hand on her shoulder and his contagious smile calmed her down. She started to think about her dame. How wonderful her lithe body was, how funny yet charming her intellect was, how those pools of blue never failed to attract and distract her. All their memories played in her head like a movie, and she sounded like a melodious song. Those thoughts gave her the final surge of confidence needed as they approached Greg’s shop. Greg says that it’s for the best he gets to work, tells Ruby to take the wheel, wishes Amethyst the best of luck, gives his precious son hugs and leaves. Steven told them to park right beside the sea while he went to call the lucky gem. Amethyst rehearsed what she were about to say, and even showed Ruby some indications if she might need help.

* * *

Going upstairs to his wooden lodge, Steven put on a serious expression. He didn’t want to ruin the surprise by looking overly excited, presuming Sapphire already hadn’t using her future vision to do so. He stepped inside to see a distressed Pearl and a Sapphire trying to console her. At the sound of him entering their heads shot up. Pearl rushed up to his side and asked ”Steven! Did you find Amethyst?”. Continuing his serious demeanour, he said “She’s outside. She has something to say to you”

Now Pearl was terrified. She couldn’t understand by the tone of his voice if he brought good news or bad news. She thought about asking Sapphire, but resisted. Their fight was their problem, and the resolute will only be decided by what they talk about and plan to do. Such things cannot be predetermined, and she didn’t want anyone budging a situation which was theirs in every manner.

Looking at her sweetheart sitting at the top of the car, with her outfit completely changed into a more rugged look, Pearl had a wave of guilt rushing over her. _Did she move on?_ She scurried towards the van, and desperately apologized “Amethyst I’m so sorry. I should never have said those horrible things to you. That we were obsolete. I shouldn’t have pushed you away like that. I was wrong”

Amethyst’s heart broke at the genuine apology. Looking at the person with that extraordinary amount of pride almost reduce to tears and admitting a fault which wasn’t completely hers and still looking so darn beautiful almost made her almost forget her lines she had been revising the whole day. But it didn’t matter. She had to speak from her heart now. That would decide where things would go from there. 

“ Doi!” she spoke in a rough manner. ”Nah, you were right” she said as she returned to her soft voice. She backflipped her way back to the ground and landed in a stylish manner as if one were ending a performance. She gestured Ruby to flee, leaving both of them in privacy. She slowly started to walk towards Pearl.

“ Someone else directed our relationship. Some outside force told us to be with each other. That we were ‘The Answer’. But, that doesn’t remain undeniably true now.” Pearl’s heart (if one could call that) jumped up to her throat. It couldn’t be over, right? She still loved her from the depths of her gem soul. She couldn’t mean……

Amethyst held out her hand towards her, and spoke “Not until I hear it from you though.” She got down to one knee, just like Greg told her to, held her delicate hand and placed hers on top. She relished the feeling of her hand on hers again. She took a deep breath. As if on cue, a gust of wind blew, blowing both her cap and anxieties away. “Pearl…” she spoke before locking their gazes and asking four simple words.

**_“Will you marry me?”_ **

Pearl was really taken aback by it. This was way beyond her expectations. She had heard about the ritual of marriage before, but never thought gems would be interested. Especially someone like the one in front of her. She loved the idea of marrying her, now that she thought of it, but even then she had to do a double take. “Marry you?” she asked with surprise, chuckling slightly and flushing teal.

Amethyst was now sure she had to make her say yes if that was the last thing she did. “Yeah, this way we can stay together, even if we are worlds apart. This time, being Opal will be undoubtedly be our decision. Come on P, you know you wanna” she said, winking flirtatiously at her.

Pearl knew her answer. She mustered all her love for her and with a soft expression and passionate voice whispered-

**_“Of course I will, Amethyst”_ **

Amethyst couldn’t believe it. She said yes!

She fucking said yes!

She exclaimed with all the delight in her body a loud _‘Woo-hoo!_ ’ before launching herself to tightly embrace Pearl. Pearl squeezed her tightly and Amethyst held her even more so, their expressions being completely priceless. Pearl pulled back and spoke “I can’t believe you said ‘undeniably’. Wasn’t that a word ‘too big to handle’ as you yourself have told me a million times before?”

“Well you’re worth every big fancy word in the universe baby!”

“Amethyst did I ever mention how insufferably cute you are at times?” Pearl pulled on her cheeks.

“Did I ever mention how stunning and smokin’ ya look every single moment”

“ Watch your language Amethyst, what if Steven hears us?” Pearl hissed, yet flushed even more so.

“Well, he’d say I’m right” she said in playful sass.

Pearl bent down and gave a feathery kiss on Amethyst’s cheek, and it was her turn to blush darkly. She tackled Pearl to the ground and tickled her slightly while giving a few of those kisses herself.

Steven awed loudly. He couldn’t help but squeak at the romantic scene in front of him. Ruby poked Sapphire from behind and wiggled her eyebrows “So, Sapphy, like mah new look?” Sapphire gave a hearty laugh and held her softly, enjoying her friends’ rekindling thoroughly.

Amethyst was feeling incomprehensible joy. Pearl was in the same state. And as those stars came up and lit the sky, both lovers held one another and spoke soft declarations of pure love, straight from within. Truer words were never spoken. They held each other lovingly as they drifted off to a much needed peaceful sleep.

_There was a wedding to be planned now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh!!!!  
> I loved writing this and I hope you read with the same zeal ;)  
> So, there are a few things I wanna say-  
> 1\. Happy New Year to everyone!! I hope this year goes splendid for you guy (and please pray it goes that way for me too lol)  
> 2\. So, I need some opinion on some things ( if I don't get much then I'll probs post a request chap or smth idk). Should I skip straight to the wedding or include the planning and Bismuth fiasco? I can't for the life of me decide. Both have its pros and cons both to the story and personally according to my schedule.  
> 3\. And, on the accord of the above question no matter where the story goes, the next chapter(or probably the one after that, just real soon) will be the one where Amethyst and Pearl talk about the Kate thing, fluff included. I just want to their entire conversation and reactions in a single chapter coz merging them with another will create a mess in my pov. Feel free to give suggestions tho :)
> 
> That's it I think! I am so glad y'all appreciate my first fanfic(the other one I'm abandoning) and I hope I receive more love in the future. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos!! I would be very grateful :)  
> PS-loads of references in the chapter. I hope you've caught them nyehehehe  
> :)


	9. Prepare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight to the preparations of the big day!

Amethyst was waiting for the perfect moment to talk to Pearl. She deserved to know about the party.

But somehow, the universe didn’t want them to have the said conversation.

And it showed it evidently by taking the form of a little twerp. Yup, Steven Universe was the man to be blamed.

As soon as the morning came after the day of the proposal, Steven had been taking up all their time in doing preparations.

“Well, Amethyst wanted Opal’s reunion to be special. And what’s more special, _sniff_ , than a beautiful, _sniff_ wedding?” the little boy had gotten emotional just by the thought of marriage. Amethyst made a mental note to record a video of his actions when his own wedding arrives. Oh man, it would be so sweet and still so hilarious.

“It’s like they always say” Amethyst suddenly spoke, trying to impress Pearl “if you wanna drink the cow’s milk, you gotta put a ring on it”

But, she forgot that Pearl was more knowledgeable in these aspects”But Amy who say’s that?” She giggled lightly at her attempt and lifted her cheek affectionately.

Before Amethyst could back herself up to not look like a total idiot, Steven interrupted by opening a thick book he had put on the table. He had been very adamant in being the wedding planner, so they let him do his job. Besides, they didn’t know about weddings that much. So after he offered them a glass of soda (which Pearl politely refused) he showed the inside of his ‘Dream Wedding’ scrapbook. Last night the two had thought to let Steven play his childish games, and then eventually hire someone more experienced. But much to their surprise, Steven was very professional himself. Although his childish ideas were still there, he had successfully gathered the contracts of the top caterers and decorators in Beach City. Both bride and groom (or bride, they didn’t know) were impressed. Then again, he had a reputation to go way beyond their expectations, whether it was gem powers, or now a wedding planner. He had started the agenda with wedding invitations (Pearl thought it would be the last thing to be done, but then again, what did she know about human traditions?)

Amethyst had a thought and looked at her and asked “Would it be cool if we had a puma cat on it?” She was rather fond of that animal, having seen its glory multiple times during Steven’s zoo trips.

Pearl added excitedly ”Oh, and some fountains!”

“Yeah! Cats and fountains!”

Steven opened up a page that might have a company who could do that. And like that the preparations for the scenery continued through the whole morning. Luckily for them, they had quite a few were friends of Steven and Greg who volunteered to set-up the needful for little to no cost. So, not many people were hired, which was fine according to their budget. Even Ruby, Sapphire and Peridot got in with the action.

A very important part came into play now. The wedding guests. First they decided on which humans to call. The list wasn’t very long, seeing that there weren’t many whom both Pearl and Amethyst knew in total. Then came the gems. Now that was a story all on its own.

Now, Amethyst and Pearl had many gems who were close friends. Friends whom they fought alongside the thousand year war. Friends with whom they had a very deep bonding with, for whom they wouldn’t think twice risking their lives and vice versa. From the toughest Jaspers, to the Ambers and Amethyst’s fellow, well, Amethysts. But most of them failed to survive, and were shattered by Homeworld’s forces. It was heartbreaking to think about them. Both did not want to speak about the gruesome battlefield nearing a momentous occasion. They decided to ponder of the gem list later to comfort themselves and steer their mind onto other stuff, but internally reckoned if there would be any such list (other than Ruby, Sapphire and Peridot of course).

The night finally came, and Amethyst was ready to talk. But much to her dismay Pearl was fled off to some tailor to give measurements to the tailor for her suit by Sapphire. Amethyst was rather exhausted and spent a few minutes on the internet searching about weddings and the ceremonies involved in it on Pearl’s request. After that she slept with the hopeful thought that still many days were left before marriage.

* * *

Amethyst was now utterly frustrated.

Steven thought it was for the best that they started on the invitations that morning. The invitations sadly couldn't have cats and fountains for they couldn’t afford an expensive card maker that could provide those in a much better drawing than Steven’s scribbles. So instead, it had a cutely drawn Pearl and Amethyst holding hands and smiling, accompanied with their signatures. Amethyst personally thought that was better. It looked more genuine (then again, who really would care? All the gems that actually did were…)

With that almost out of the way, Amethyst thought they could spare a few minutes. **_But no_** , Steven wanted their opinions on the set-ups. Vidalia gave a big hand in that, claiming she needed a much needed ‘artistic’ break from the constant babysitting. Neither of them minded. They knew how good she was, and she was successful in showing her talent to the whole family. The entire time she was engaged in putting the whole dance floor, tables for eating and the tall cake and now had even started constructing the main thing. A magnificent aisle leading to a gate-like structure (Ruby told she would place the ‘perfect’ flowers there) where both would take their vows. All this was done in a mere two days. Everyone was amazed. All that was left now was the stools and other decorations. A small job compared to the rest. Amethyst really appreciated all the efforts done by everyone who helped, but seriously wanted to have some fucking privacy. Come on, was that something to much to ask for?

At last the evening came. Sapphire told Amethyst it was for the best she slept well, for they had dress shopping the next day. But she couldn’t sleep before letting the weight of her pseudo-betrayal off her shoulders. The twilight was descending into night, indicating Steven it was time for bed. It was the perfect opportunity.

Amethyst whispered in Pearl’s ears to go inside their room. She giggled, but she didn't know why.

‘It is time’ she said.

She was prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry if this is super duper short. As previously mentioned, I wanted 'the talk' to happen in a chapter of its own, and although this was in continuity with the next and could be easily rolled into one, I liked this approach better.  
> And yeah, updates will happen slow for a while, 'cause I don't get this device much due to my finals approaching next month, and am also facing some problems. So it kinda sucks, but its alright. ;)  
> Do tell me if you liked the story or any feedback for improving!  
> Please leave kudos, too ^^  
> :)


	10. Fountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chap in a day!  
> Amethyst finally talks to her dame. How will it go?

Pearl knew in order to have access in their room, they had to fuse. But, they didn’t want to because they wanted to preserve all traditions for the sake of this wedding. So she advised that they go in her room. Pearl used her gem to open it.

Amethyst had rarely seen Pearl’s room. Heck, she hadn’t seen hers in five thousand years due to virtue of the fact that they were always together as Opal. Pearl’s room was very graceful and eloquent, just like her. Numerous fountains and waterfalls cascaded into a small luscious pool surrounded with small flowers. Pearl stepped into one, motioning her to dive in as well. The water was warm. Amethyst sat very close to her, and pulled her sideways. Pearl kept her head on her shoulder, the corners of her mouth turning to a smile. Amethyst liked this serenity.

“Hey P” she said, catching her attention.

“Yes darling?”

“We need to talk”

“Amethyst, I think I know what this is all about…” Amethyst was shocked. How did she know? Did Ruby tell her? Or Steven?

“I also understand that you wouldn’t want to talk about this in open now would you?” she continued. Amethyst was baffled. There was no way she could have heard the whole story to know how private this matter was. She didn’t tell anyone. 

“In all honesty Amethyst, I am too looking forward to the wedding night, but”

 **‘WHAT?’** she screamed internally.

_“No! No no no no no! This is all a mis-“_  
  


“To be honest, I’ve been meaning to ask your opinion on this too”

Amethyst panicked a little, for she didn’t know how the fuck to react. She made some incomprehensible sounds. In the end gave a long sigh “What do you want it for?” she thought if this wouldn’t take much time, she could let this conversation take place for now. She could see her counterpart wanted to converse about it.

Pearl turned a deep teal, and shifted uncomfortably “You know, as humans call it se-“

“ ** _Nope!”_** she said suddenly. This was super awkward for her. She knew about that, she heard about that. When Rose was involved with Greg she did ask for Opal’s opinion on that matter, and they didn’t say much. Just the usual ’Do what you think is right’ to avoid the absurd talk.

Pearl looked at her with concern. Amethyst spoke quickly ”I m-m-mean, do you want to? ‘Cause I don’t think you do”

 _’Whew’_ she thought.

Pearl continued “I mean, it does sound enthralling. I just heard it is the best way for human intimacy to happen and I just thought…”

“But we’re not humans! We’re gems! We have our own idea for that.”

“Oh but honestly everyone fuses. From the biggest Rubies to even Jasper and Lapis, who downright hate each other. I just want our love to be special.”

“Pearl, seriously does another gem fusion stay for as long as we do? Or do they have that much stability? Don’t be nervous. I won’t leave you, even if you’re not fully comfortable with it.” Pearl were anout to interrupt, but her pointed out” Don’t lie, I can see it on your face.” After all those years, Amethyst could read her almost like a book. She didn’t want her to do something firstly she was not okay with, and secondly neither had much clue of what to do.

“You’re right” she admitted.

“Look, since you asked this question, I’ll promise you that I won’t say no if you want to. If you’re prepared, we can get some info and try.”

“Thank you, Amethyst”

“There’s something you need to know…”

They looked at each other. Pearl and Amethyst were terrified due to their own reasons now. Amethyst thought she would abandon her after hearing her out, and Pearl thought she was thinking of leaving. Both reasons were completely bizarre; but when it came to their lover, things clouded their better judgement.

“What Amethyst?” Pearl asked slowly

“Well, when I ran away, I kinda met this person-“she felt Pearl tense up, and she pulled away to look her in the eye. Her eyes showed fear and desperation. Before she could open her mouth, Amethyst said “Just hear me out, okay?” Pearl nodded, but still broke their embrace.

“So yeah, her name was Kate. She was slim, had short hair, liked arts and stuff. I met her while I was takin’ a break from all that jazz. So she came and started talking, and I was like ‘why not?’ so I started talking back. We danced a lot during the next couple o’ hours. She was coming very close to me. Again and again. Then she dragged me to this rooftop and held my hand and started coming closer with a strange look. “ Amethyst wasn’t really sure how to take things forth. She wasn’t the best with words about feelings. While Pearl would announce her love in the floweriest of languages, she could only say a few humble words to do so. Pearl never minded that. Now, Pearl looked as if she was anticipating her next words”I was so confused Pierogi” she started again, decided on taking a trip to the sensations of the night that happened not too long ago, and letting them fuel her speech. “I didn’t know what to do. But the weirdest part was that I was leaning into her touch! I was reacting like Ruby would when Sapphy would even so as to touch her! Like I liked her coming all over my face (Pearl was visibly stressed) Then she asked me to be her, um, girlfriend.” Pearl looked bewildered”Well, darling, isn’t making friends a good thing?”

“Yup. It is. But a girlfriend is sort of somewhere between love and infatuation”

“Oh, I get it. She wanted to be involved with you.”

“Yeah, but I ran away. I didn’t care. I was sooooo ,well, for a lack of better word, confused. I landed up on this beautiful garden where I thought about you and cried and stuff. I realized then, I was only thinking about her because she was somewhat like you. I mean come on! Thin, short hair, art geek. She was tots like ya.

Sorry about all this” _I_ _hope that you can forgive me._ The words were on the tip of her tongue, waiting to be blurted out. She bowed her head down, not wanting to see any look she might be harbouring. Hope was a far-fetched thought. After being slammed in the face by the universe on more occasions than she could remember, she was in a state on low self esteem.

“Amethyst. After you’ve told me all this I think I finally get to kno-“

_What a cheater and sorry lowlife you are._

“I’ll just help myself out”

“What?”

“I know I’ve cheated and stuff so no need to tell me that. I’ll be out of your-“

“AMETHYST YOU WILL COME DOWN HERE AND LET ME FINISH OR I FINISH YOU’

A demanding Pearl was a ferocious Pearl. Amethyst was a bundle of nerves retreating back, but still not making eye contact.

“Amy, look at me. Please” The softness and gentleness of her crystal clear voice enabled her to see those shining blue eyes again.

“I was about to say that I think I know how much you love me. You had every right and choice to keep this a secret, yet you told me, even if you were afraid. I think that was very thoughtful of you. You just keep me reminding of why I love you more and more everyday. These are the moments when I’m actually glad I was assigned to your ruthless Agate. I brought me you.”

Amethyst remembered when they used to share shy glances from across the room, 5780 years ago. When her heart would ache to hear her voice again, but addressed to her. Singing and dancing for her and with her.

“Awwwww, P. You always tear me up”she said, wiping a single drop that came in the crinkle of her eyes.

“I am honoured”

“You’re like the only gem that is honoured to be in my presence”

“You’re the only gem who decided to stay with a low-lying Pearl”

“I told you a bazillion times that you’re not low-lying. You’re the finest, most lus-luc-luscious gem in the universe. But I am lucky I get to enjoy all of you all the time” she smirked.

“I love you” Pearl said, coming closer to her again. She wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Love you more” Amethyst replied with equal amount of passion, bumping their noses softly.

“You know you can’t battle for who loves more, right? No one would win ultimately”

“Yeah, but I can battle at something else” Amethyst raised her eyebrows suggestively. Pearl knew what she was hinting at…...

“I dare you to continue” she said, all drenched in water, whilst her counterpart’s stamina decreased.

She splashed more heaps of water onto her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I was lucky today was a festival, or this wouldn't have been done in another two weeks or so.  
> I was on a major roll. I had written every scene in class. Just had to type and post. As said earlier I am super busy now and tomorrow mornin this laptop would be back with mom. And I have a few stuff bothering me that I need to clear my head from. I say again, exams and school life sucks. You start getting tired of it.  
> I hope you like this! I even put some Ruby/Sapphire just because I love those two. I just might add a realtionship tag. We'll see. I never wrote romance before, even outside of fanfiction. My love life really sucks, so no internal motivation of feelings strike unless I roleplay into some other characters shoes. So give me any advice if you want to.  
> Thanks for all your support!  
> :)


	11. Made of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend shows up! How will they react?

Beach City was small. Beach city scarcely populated. So hence Beach City was calm. Everyone did their own merry jobs and the balance was restored. No screaming or shouting other than the occasional ‘Dewey,Dewey’

Yet, the outskirts of one of its most famous beaches was chaotic. You could hear random things clinking and clanking, people howling for things to be done, rough assembling, constructing, and just plain messing around.

Welcome to the ‘One week before a Universe style wedding’.

The reason for the said mayhem was due to the fact that majority of the coordinators either didn’t know what a wedding was, or just weren’t the best in organizing. Steven was somewhat disappointed how things were going at first, but now grew accustomed to it. Not many jobs were left, but even then it surprisingly took days to get the whole thing close to done. Budget was a huge issue, and thought Greg, being the kindhearted person he was, did offer them to use all of his saving for this cause. But they didn’t want to be yet another burden on his back. Even Sapphire had to agree, he had done more than enough for the Crystal Gems already, mostly by letting Steven partake in the most perilous of missions.

So anyways here we are, at 4 in the evening, with six days to go. Pearl wanted ‘everything to be in perfect symmetry and precisely done for this highly momentous occasion with my love, if this is to be an occasion of such’(Amethyst just fell more in love with her when she said that). Sapphire did all she could to fulfil her obnoxious demand(in her point of view), but was always let down by a chattering Ruby and Peridot. Eventually both gave in and gave a hand. Amethyst being the amazing cook she was, showed off her perfectly cooked patties on the grill to Pearl. Although Pearl had seen her do something like this a million times, both together and apart, she couldn’t help but fawn at how phenomenal was her skill. Those reactions of admiration were timeless. It was something small, yet so impactful. That was just the beauty of love.

Ruby announced for a much needed drinks break, and all gems hurriedly scurried over for some soda pops (except Pearl anyways). The all mingled over old yet classic Homeworld jokes. Although they liked the constant company of Steven and other humans, it was also nice to prattle with gemkind. A rattling was heard. They turned around. Steven was up on a bench, and was ready to what seemed to be an announcement. He called out for everyone to gather around, and they hoisted themselves near him. He cleared his throat, and went on to propose a toast, to Pearl and Amethyst. It was endearing. Both embraced each other in a hug, loving the fact that Steven was so fond of their relationship. It felt fulfilling. But, sadly it all went kinda down when he started to say some stuff about yin and yang in a way that made everyone cringe a little. It kinda brought memories of their fight, the aftermath, and after last night they didn’t want to think about it all over again. But it was a sweet effort nonetheless. His spoke in the end about how everyone wanted their happiness including a special someone. But no one saw anything. They all presumed the esteemed someone might be Sapphire. It was the only possibility that made sense, seeing that her stoic nature didn’t allow her to feel intense emotions.

When Steven repeated, the situation didn’t become less awkward. With a sweaty face and hushed voice he hurried upstairs, demanding no one to drop their cans. They didn’t of course, for what kind of manners would that be?

Amethyst advised everyone to go upstairs before it went dark. They sat comfortably on the couch, idle chats flowing around. The air was light, for about two seconds…

Until it became heavy again. Sounds of the warp pad filled the room, and they were surprised to see who was there with Steven. Maybe surprised wasn’t a good enough word. They were startled.

** _“Hey guys! Did you Bis-mith me?”_ **

_Bismuth_

The shock of the situation made almost all drop their cans. Peridot inquired about the gem who had just arrived, but was ignored. Pearl suddenly stood up, and started to walk towards the bulky being. Her hands were on her face, as if she were about to break down any moment. Amethyst followed suit. Pearl reached out a hand, close to touching her. With a whimper she held back. Bismuth thought it was over. The friendship of a thousand years wa-

_“Oh, Bismuth!”_

Pearl suddenly jumped towards her, wrapping her arms around her waist. Amethyst pounced on her, the force of which stumbled the huge gem to the ground. Sapphire poised herself on her side, yet showing a wonderful smile. A frenzied laugh came their way, as Pearl rubbed Bismuth’s arms by apologizing for, well, everything, while Amethyst rubbed their cheeks. Her skin was leathery. They missed the caring feels of that. Bismuth forgave immediately, and brought out a fist they didn’t notice was closed the whole time.

“Well, Steven told me you were supposed to bring gifts to these things?”

Out were shown two beautiful rings of gold and silver. Contrasting, yet so harmonious, just like those two. 

“They aren’t exactly weapons, but Steven thought they might do the job!”

“We love it!” both exclaimed,their smile threatening to tear apart their faces.It was simple, yet showed that it was made with care.They were glad they were complete. The missing friend they never knew they needed was back.

The rest of the night was spent in making up for lost time.

_ It was time to get things back in Bis-muth. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is officially the second/third last chapter of the Opal AU saga. I just love Bismuth and wanted to include her. Though I was torn by the decision to put her or not, I eventually did.  
> Onwards towards the Wedding!!!  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please leave comments and kudos!  
> :)


	12. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moments everyone's been waiting for-The Wedding!!!

The long awaited day finally arrived.

Everything was completed.

There was something very intoxicating in the air as Pearl felt giddy, nervous, happy and terrified at the same time. Some part of her thought it was a very realistic dream, for the occurrence of this day was too good to be true.

The day stared with a beautiful sunrise, which she unfortunately couldn't enjoy with her lover, but still spent her own time admiring how this planet's nature seemed to blend red, oranges and hints of purple just breathtakingly right. Her serene moment was interrupted by Steven screaming her name to take her position on his bed. She were to receive some pre-wedding advice .While she patiently waited for Sapphire and Greg to finish whatever they were upto, she suddenly heard her favourite child sing a song. Something about thinking of flowers and cake and other wedding stuff.

Just as she were about to ask him what ushered him to suddenly burst into yet another one of his improvised songs, she sensed Amethyst's footsteps, and quickly turned away, keeping her hands on her face, shielding her sight completely from her. She didn't want to ruin the tradition or the surprise.

"Ok Pearl, I'm gonna go get ready for the big day, so no peeking"

As if she were to say that twice.

"And no using gem or human technology neither!"

"Ok!" she chuckled, her heart internally swooning at her voice.

When Steven approached Sapphire afterwards was when she noticed she had been feeling quite down. Her eyes spoke of disparity and regret-even at such a day- and she too couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Luckily for her, Steven sat beside her and sang a consoling few words about thinking about hope instead of shunned secrets and hidden lies. Sure enough, that seemed to lift her spirits as he went humming the same tune to whoever was outside.

She was so proud of him. At the tender age of fourteen he had matured enough to tackle his inner beasts-even if it were only for a day- and give the encouragement needed for others to fight theirs too. He had gotten really far since he first got his powers. Sapphire floated up to her with Greg in tow and they both spoke things about love and struggles and commitment, and how to control the plethora of emotion that run through a person’s mind. She was thankful of them to boost her for the day, but did a time check just before sharing her own experiences of affection to keep the love filled mood going. It was almost noon, indicating that she better got ready if she were to look her best.

She went inside her room with the huge plastic package containing her suit. She shifted her clothes into a shorter version of what she usually wears, enough to not be visible once she wore her suit. She put that smooth cashmere-cum-cotton material on, and peered at her reflection at one of the mirrors she had taken out of her gem. She played with her hair a bit, wondering if she were to do something with it or not. She knew not much could be done due to its short length, but had an idea. She pranced down to one of her fountains and picked some of the wonderful flowers that grew there. She didn't know the name per se, but did have vague memories of encountering its beauty a couple of times before. She managed to tuck some of those in her hair, its violet colours matching perfectly with her light blue ones. She didn't put a lot of effort afterwards, thinking it were best to keep it minimal and simple. With one final glance to her mirror she dusted off anything that might have latched onto her special garments. She headed outside to see the beach filled with people who were invited, all wearing their best clothes. After a small 'Thank-you-for-coming' speech, she anticipated for the others to arrive and get the wedding started. And with a bang they did, collectively singing the same tune Steven had been singing. Pearl even waved towards them to greet and signal them that she was ready. Steven sang the last note of that melody in his angelic voice, levitating in the air before gracefully landing just beside her.

It had started.

She had suddenly started feeling nervous. Droplets of sweat started tripping down her face.

“Nervous?” Steven chided playfully.

“I’m certainly not” she said, before wiping those drops away.

Greg played their tune on the guitar. The tune that they both loved and cherished since the first time they explored Earth together. Something they had made together, in hushed voices at night during secluded times when they had spare time. The same tune they had sung in midst of a mystical forest after running away. A helpless pearl and a defective Amethyst, finding solace within their combined entity, formed out of unadulterated love.

All of their closest friends came down and took their positions, with Steven as the priest. True that he was just a child, but according to Homeworld held the utmost power being Pink Diamond and all, which was kinda needed in this situation. Then _she_ arrived......

**_Oh.My.God._ **

Amethyst looked absolutely exquisite. Completely magnificent. Her fringes that otherwise always fell on her face were twisted to a braid, and like a crown went all around her head, tied by a clip that had attached on it a shimmering white veil. Blue and violet lilacs decorated her hair as well, clashing with her skin perfectly. Her dress flowed elegantly till her knees. It seemed she had settled for a black dress rather than the usual white, which complemented her skin better. The dress itself was smooth, with lace on its hem, and something like a mesh covering her arms, dangling nears her wrists. She was enamoured by the way she looked then. It was hypnotizing. And she could see she felt the same way, judging by the way she gave that adoring smile.

At first Amethyst glided down the stairs, but soon lost all control-like the beast she was-and rolled at a supersonic speed on the aisle, promptly sending a gust of sand at those guests' . Ruby blew it off their faces. Steven cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

He started addressing everyone who came

"Dearly beloved, gems, humans, lions big and small, living gourds, Onion." He spoke enthusiastically, "We are gathered here to celebrated Pearl and Amethyst. Two of my favourite people, who come to form another one of my favourite people!!" Everyone seemed confused, for almost no one actually knew how fusion works and the about the two gems individually. "You probably know her as Opal." (That cleared some doubts)"She is their love, given form. Now its your turn to talk about it"

Steven stepped back, making way for both to address their vows. While Steven was speaking both had been smiling and blushing at each other, talking with their eyes.

_Are you ready?_

_Yeah,I think I am_

_I love you infinitely_

_Me too_

Amethyst began with hers first,

“Well,this is kinda strange. We’ve only been together for 5780 years-“

“And eight months “Pearl cut her, clearly knowing the exact period of their first fusion. It was rather remarkable.

“I always thought than I would always be this stupid, insufficient gem who couldn’t do anything to save her life. I a-always thought that I could never complete my purpose and make any gem happy or even s-satisfied by my job. I used to live, without knowing what the heck to do. But, you gave me something worth being, well, um, me. I have a purpose of being me, fused with you. I- And I promise that no one, not even those Diamonds can take you away from me, and if they try, we’ll beat them up! “She pretended to kick some imaginary person/gem, taking out some laughs from the crowd ”I love you, Pearl” she ended, delighted with herself, and inching closer to her

“Amethyst,” she began, composing herself” I use to think I would always be a subservient, with no silver lining to assure me that I could be free from the clutches of my owner. When you arrived, my world was opened to infinite possibilities that we explored united as a single entity, obliterating any doubts from my mind that the future would not be a black hole, sucking all the light and leaving nothing but darkness.” That sobered the mood a bit. But, this was the perfect occasion to voice out anything they wanted. If she wanted to speak how her insecurities were demolished, so be it. Her voice turned from bubbling to gentle” What I meant to say was, that you gave me more hope and happiness than anyone could have even thought of giving. And now, by sealing this bond, we change our lives. We are independent together, and I love it. I love you”

Amethyst fell for her all over again one more time. Every time she did that her feelings had the most beautiful of déjà vu- an amethyst soldier enticed by the grace and voice of a heavenly pearl, dressed in shining satin. Pearl stepped closer still after her speech, holding her hand in the feathery of touches, her eyes locked onto hers as the whole world dissipated leaving only the two of them and the priest’s voice.

Steven calls out for the maid of honor for the rings. Bismuth wipes out the tears in her eyes and does so. Pearl places the silver ring on her lady’s finger. Silver marks calmness, patience, the lining of the clouds in the skies. It reminds Amethyst of Pearl’s eyes, and also the time they had to give to each by ignoring their differences to stay a fusion forever. Amethyst then placed a gold one on Pearl’s. Gold marks triumph, compassion and courage. It reminds Pearl of the fire her counterpart has, forever being proud of being with someone like a low-class Pearl, always persisting in finding the light at the end of the tunnel of any hardships they face. Their eyes locked again, both eager to combine in holy matrimony. Steven continued,

“Amethyst, do you take this gem to have and to hold on this planet and every planet in the universe?”

“I DO” came the over enthusiastic reply from an impatiently moving purple gem.

“And Pearl, do you-“

“Yes, I do” Pearl said mid-speech.

“But you didn’t let me finish” he hissed.

“I’m just really psyched up for this!”

“Then, by the power invested in me by the state of Delmarva, I now pronounce you, Opal! You may kiss the bride.”

No sooner did he step back than both gems almost pounced on each other, their lips locking.

This was it.

They were married.

The kiss was at first quite amusing. The little gem was picked up by the taller one, despite her lean form. It was also deep and sensual, though, and a very tingling feeling crept through both of their bodies, enabling them to hang onto each other tighter and hold their faces closer. The world melted yet again, and nothing but unbridled ecstasy flowed through each other. All those moments of weakness, periods of doubt, days of questioning and epochs of hardships were worth this occasion. Pearl twirled around her spot, carrying Amethyst with her. Their heads felt light, almost too light. But, both were too focused on each other to realize that they were fusing. And in seconds the place where two passionate individuals were kissing was replaced by a tall figure, with legs and hair that could go on for days and a smile like no other. When she fully appeared, her hair was tied back into ponytail and a confident look appeared on her features and she went on to do one of her signature poses.

Opal was back. And this time, she wasn’t going anywhere!

* * *

The reception was done just a couple of metres away from the actual wedding. Sour Cream busted out his playlist and was, as he says, raving the whole party. Opal threw a bouquet of flowers behind to some of guests, but probably flung it a bit too high, as it disappeared into the clouds. The dance was opened next. Her frenzy and composite dance was to be seen a few steps away from the dance floor for she didn’t want to trash the whole setting. But she looked absolutely blissful doing so, so nobody stopped her. Ruby was mingling with Vidalia, with whom she was close friends with, Peridot was competing with Sour Cream in a game of weird looks, Greg was chatting away with Connie, Bismuth was hearing to whatever conspiracy theory Ronaldo had to tell and judging his armour, while the other guests were either dancing or eating or dancing. Opal them saw Steven sitting quietly on one corner, discreetly sipping on his punch and enjoying the wonderful scene in front of him. This was certainly a nice distraction. Opal lifted him up on her arms, and brought face-level. He deserved the world’s greatest gratitude.

“Hey Opal!” he started, glad to be seeing his favourite couple together again.

“Thanks for everything” “Thanks for everything” both said simultaneously, then laughing at the co-incidence, pressing their foreheads against each other.

“I needed this” “I needed this” they said in perfect sync again. The whole situation was quite amusing. They shared yet another loving embrace.

“What a marvellous idea! Humans found a way to make a moment’s decision last forever. I think I wouldn’t be forgetting this auspicious occasion anytime soon. No, I _know_ I wouldn’t forget this _ever_.”

“I’m so glad” he said like the emotional kid he was.

She saw her little boy tearing up in her arms, “Oh no, I’m sorry Steven. Don’t cry” she spoke, trying to console him.

“I think seeing everybody together has really gotten me choked up” he said, wiping away his tears.

The whole moment turned from adorable to peculiar in a matter of seconds. The amount of tears springing up in his eyes was not natural, even for him.

“Wait a second, you don’t think…” he looked suspicious. But Opal figured it out by sensing the vibrations that were exclusive only of Homeworld’s Ship. But, it was not only one ship. That only means…

“And she’s not alone” she gasped, trying to keep her calm.

All of the guests were petrified at their spots, but Steven and Nanefua evacuated them out of the area safely. While everyone else was preparing for combat, Opal looked down to her hands, internally conversing with her two counterparts.

_We’ll be together in this, right?_

_Is that even a question? I already told you you’re not gonna_

_get rid of me that easily_

_And we’ll be alright, won’t we?_

_I am sure we will. Now let’s kick some Diamond butt! A honeymoon is_

_waiting for us and I want to finish this quickly!_

Opal chuckled, despite the situation.

_I love you Amethyst_

_I love you too, Pearl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So, this is the end of this story, where there is a happily ever after!!  
> I enjoyed writing this so much, but seriously had major headaches too. I've never been to a wedding like such before, for we have different rituals around here. But, I hope I made this a close to a real one as I could!  
> Please leave comments if this needs editing with the whole wedding scene and its rituals(but please no hate on the other scenes). You can also comment for some feedback. And also please leave kudos if you haven't yet!  
> Signing out until the the next fanfiction(if I post)  
> A_geeky_gal  
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know Opal AU is overrated, but I just wanted to do a season 5 one, with the weddings and all, for I didn't see one.  
> If anyone is doing a similar one, please know that I am not trying to copy you in any form or order. Its just my ideas I'm trying to put forth.  
> Please leave comments and kudos. I am always up for constructive criticism. History Will Never Repeat itself will be put on hold, for I'm trying to complete this one first, though chapters will be added occasionally. Thank you and good day/night!


End file.
